Fire House Revenge
by chicagopoliceandfiredepartment
Summary: The Chicago Fire Department and Chicago Police Department come together to find out who murdered Shay and to get justice. Meanwhile the murder of Shay kidnapped Gabby Dawson and Antonio Dawson must save her. This is my first fanfic so I would love any feedback! I wrote this back before the crossover happened.


_**Part One**_

_**Previously on Chicago Fire**_

"_Casey." Gabby said. Lt. Casey walked over to Gabby as she looked down onto where Shay's body would have been. There was still the outline of her body on the ground. Tears started coming down Gabby's face and she couldn't help it. Shay wasn't just her partner she was also her best friend outside of work. She bent down and put her hand on where her body would be, while her other hand covered her mouth. She felt Casey's hand on her shoulder. _

"_It's gonna be okay Gabby." He said and she started to cry. She missed Shay so much and wanted to find out who murdered her. She thought about calling her brother Antonio to have him and his unit investigate Shay's murder case but she never did call him. Casey walked over to the table with a bunch of newspaper on it. He started looking through it. The first Headline: CHICAGO PARAMEDIC MURDERED IN FIRE. There was a picture of Shay in uniform at the bottom of the corner. Casey wondered. Could this possibly be who murdered Shay? He looked under the first one and shoveled through the rest. All Headlines read the same thing. CHICAGO PARAMEDIC CAUGHT IN A FIRE AND DIED. The next one. ONE OF CHICAGO'S PARAMEDIC FROM FIREHOUSE 51 DIED IN FIRE. Below the headline it read: Police cannot seem to find who murdered Chicago's paramedic. He looked over at Gabby then back at the papers. _

"_Gabby come here, I found something that might help us find Shay's murder." He said. Gabby got up and came over to Casey. She looked confused by the papers and why they were about Shay. _

"_Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked Casey. He nodded his head. _

"_Who ever lived here, was Shay's murder." He replied. _

_**Now on Chicago Fire**_

_In Firehouse 51 conference room. Everyone is sitting down. Chief Boden at the front of the room. _

"Now I know these past few weeks have been hard for all of us but I know that we can push through this. With the recent case, it involve Shay. I have informed the Chicago Police and they are investigating the house. With that being said none of you are to go back to that house." He said mainly talking to Dawson and Casey.

"Is that clear?" he asked his squad.

"Yes, chief." They all response.

"Good, you're dismissed." He said. All of them left except for Lt. Casey. He walked up to Chief Boden.

"Chief. What we found in that house—

"I don't want to hear it Lt. Let the police do their job." He said interrupting him. Casey nodded and left the room.

_Gabby was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee from the machine. She went out to the living room area and sat down exhausted. She saw Mills come in. She glanced at him and immediately felt guilty for what happened the other night. He saw him go into the kitchen, she got up and followed him. _

"Is there a reason you're not talking to me Peter?" she asked him. He look at her and then walked out of the room. What was his problem? He had been ignoring her since Monday.

"Mills, come on." She said following him back into the room. He turned around.

"Listen I don't want to be put in the middle of whatever you and Casey are going through. Okay? So until then don't come to me. It has to be me or him. You can't have both Gabby." He said annoyed and then left to his room.

"What's that all about?" Chris asked her as he walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Nothing, Mills is just upset about the whole Shay thing." She said lying.

"Well, yeah I bet he his. Shay and him were close partners." Said Chris. The truth was Mills was angry because she slept with him. It was four days ago. She was having a rough night and had gotten in a fight with Casey so she decided to go and work at Molly's. Then Mills showed up and started drinking. She didn't like to see him all upset and drinking. She invited him to her place after the bar was closed, he had said sure. Then, at 11pm when the bar closed she took him back to her place. He sat on the couch while sat put things away. She kept looking at him. What she needed right now, was to be with somebody and that somebody was not Casey, it was Mills. She went over to him. He got up and immediately started kissing her. She was surprised. She pulled away and looked at him. He was in pain and so was she.

"It's okay Gabby." He said and then she took him to her room.

"Dawson. Dawson." She heard Mouch say. She was startled.

"You okay girl?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied and the alarm system was going off. How could she have not heard the alarm?

"Time to go, we got a call." He told her. She went downstairs and put on her firemen uniform and got in the fire truck. Mouch was driving. He turned on the sirens and they headed off to the scene.

**A/N: The only storyline I own is the Mills and Dawson flashback story. Also, the upcoming fire scene I own as well. I would like to give some credit to amandrollinssvu for coming up with some of the ideas for this fanfic story! Thank you! I hope you guys like it! **

**Previously on Chicago Fire**

"_Listen I don't want to be put in the middle of whatever you and Casey are going through. Okay? So until then don't come to me. It has to be me or him. You can't have both Gabby." Said Mills annoyed and the left to his room. _

**Now on Chicago Fire**

Dawson and Mouch were in the fire truck going to the scene. One of the schools had caught fire. Lucky the school was evacuated. Mouch was driving and Dawson was replying to all the calls that came in.

"Yes we're on our way to the school now… please have everyone away from the school as far as possible." She said then clicked off.

"Anybody still in the buildings?" Mouch asked her.

"Yeah, there's still a few students. One of the girls is badly burned. Mills and his partner are going check her out. They're still counting the students." She informed him. They arrived at the high school. It looked like all of the students were out. One of the teachers started running towards them as soon as they got out of the fire truck.

"There are still students in there!" she said panicking.

"You know how many?" Dawson asked her.

"I don't know. Where are missing about seven or eight students." She replied. Dawson saw tears coming down the lady's face. She put her hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Everything's gonna be okay. My partner and I are going to go in and we'll find them." She said. The teacher nodded her head. Dawson went over to Mouch who was getting the equipment out to put the fire out.

"There is still about seven to eight kids in the school." She informed him. She heard some sirens going off. Must be the others arriving. It was and they parked behind them. Severide, Casey, Otis and Chris got out along with Chief Boden.

"Anybody still in there?" Boden asked Mouch and Dawson.

"Seven to eight students still in." Dawson replied. Severide handed everybody a gas mask.

"Severide, Dawson and Chris you go through the front. Otis, Mouch and I will go through the back. If things get heavy in there, you get out as fast as you can. Everyone copy that?" Lt. Casey asked.

"Roger that Lt." they all responded.

Severide lead in the front with Dawson and Chris behind them. Once they got inside the school they could barely see anything. The smoke was heavy enough. Severide pointed at Chris and Dawson to go and check the upstairs while he checked out the first floor. He watched them go up and then headed down the hallway. He took out his flashlight, shinned it down the dark, smoky hallway and shouted if anyone was there. He didn't hear a reply.

"Lt. Casey report." Chief Boden order as he stood outside watching the school burn. He needed to know how his fire squad was doing. There wasn't a response.

"Lt. Casey." He said again.

"We've found a group of students. Two guys and a girl. They're going to need medical attention immediately. We are still searching the second floor. I'm coming down with them. Otis and Mocuh are staying behind to look for the others." He replied.

"Severide report." Ordered Chief Boden.

"I found a student body." He said.

"Alive?" Chief Boden asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Barley." He informed the Chief.

"Dawson and Chris you guys got anything?" Severide asked them as he was heading out.

"A group of three students. All boys." Replied Dawson.

"Are they all alive?" he asked.

"One's in critical condition." Reported Dawson. Dawson and Chris were trying to carry all three of the boys over their shoulders. Thankfully they weren't too heavy. They were about to exit the second floor but then the flames came up and surrounded the exit to which they were taking. Dawson looked at Chris.

"There's gotta be another way!" he shouted. An opening of the wall of flames opened. It was enough to fit one person.

"Chris you take Jordan! There's a gap between the flames! GO! Get yourself outta here!" she shouted at him. Chris looked at the gap.

"What about you?!" he asked her.

"I'll find another way out! GO! Save the kid!" she told him. Chris nodded and put the kid over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and went through the gap. When he turned around the gap was full of flames again. He could barely see Dawson.

"Dawson!" he shouted just to make sure she was there.

"I'm fine! GO!" she told him.

Chris managed to make it out of the school. Mills rushed to him and so did Lt. Casey. Chris sat Jordan down on the sidewalk and Mills starting doing CPR immediately.

"Where's Gabby?" Casey demanded.

"The flames, they came up, and only one of use could fit through. She told me to go through, so I didn't bother arguing with her. She's still in there, trapped on the second floor with two other students." Chris explained to Casey.

"Come on kid. Breath!" Mills was saying. At that moment Chief Boden came up to Lt. Casey and Chris.

"Everyone out?" he asked.

"No, Dawson's still in there with two other students, they're trapped on the second floor." Said Casey. Chief Boden looked up to the second floor. He saw a window.

"We need a ladder to that window." He said pointing to it. Casey and Chris saw it and nodded.

"Dawson, come in!" order Chief Boden. There was no response. He waited a minute or so.

"Dawson!" he shouted. Again nothing. He turn over to Casey.

"She's not responding." He told her. Casey nodded and they moved the ladder to the window. As soon as the ladder landed on the side of the window, Casey went in.

**Previously on Chicago Fire**

"_Where's Gabby?" Casey demanded. _

"_The flames, they came up and only one of use could fit through. She told me to go through, so I didn't bother arguing with her. She's still in there, trapped on the second floor with two other students." Chris explained to Casey. _

"_Dawson, come in!" order Chief Boden. There was no response. He waited a minutes or so. _

"_Dawson!" he shouted. Again nothing._

**Now on Chicago Fire **

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter of the story hope you guys like it! Don't worry the Chicago PD cast is coming in soon! I promise you!**

Lt. Matthew Casey was making his way back into the burning school. He had to save Gabby or he would never forgiving himself. He was almost to the window now. There would be two reason why Gabby wouldn't respond to a call. 1. She was down or 2. She was unconscious on the floor. He stopped thinking of all the possibilities of why she didn't respond to Chief Boden. He got the window and opened it up. He looked around the room. There he saw Gabby and immediately rushed over to her.

"Gabby!" he shouted. He shock her body a few times. Her eyes were closed.

"Gabby, come on!" he said. He looked around the room for the two boys but didn't see them and then down at Gabby again.

"I'm gonna get you out of here okay?" he said. Before he started picking her up Gabby's eyes opened.

"The kids, where did they go?" she asked stumbling over the words.

"I don't know, but I need to get you out of here." He told her.

"No, we have to get everyone out first." She said coughing.

"Chief, I need someone to come up here to get Gabby!" he said.

"I'm sending up Severide!" Chief Boden replied. Casey picked up Gabby and carried her to the window were he waited for Severide to climb up the ladder.

"I got her." Severide said. Casey gently handed Gabby over to Severide. He watched Severide take her down the ladder just to make sure. Then he walked back over to start looking for the two boys.

"ANYONE HERE!" he shouted as loud as he could. There was no response. He only had minutes left before he had to get out of the school for his own safety.

"Casey I need a report." He heard Chief Boden say.

"I'm looking for the two students, I can't find them." He said. The smoke kept getting heavier and heavier.

"You need to get out of there, we need to start hosing it down with the water." Chief Boden informed him.

"Alright I'll come out in a few minutes." Casey said. He looked around the room some more. There was no sign of the students anywhere. They can't have gotten out, could they?

"Lt. Casey, your times up! You've got to get out now!" Chief Boden order. Casey was confused. He continue to look around the room until he found the students.

"Lt. Casey!" Chief Boden ordered him.

"I have to find them!" Casey told him. It was getting too late. The roofs of the building started to claps onto the floor he was on.

"Lt. Casey!" Chief Boden order again. He looked at the window, it wasn't blocked by flames yet. More and more of the roof was falling down. He had to make a decision. It was time. He headed for the window, there was no way he could save the kids.

**Previously on Chicago Fire**

"_You need to get out of there! We need to start hosing it down with water." Chief Boden informed him. _

"_Alright I'll come out in a few minutes." Casey said. _

"_Lt. Casey, your times up! You've got to get out now!" Chief Boden order. _

**Now on Chicago Fire**

Lt. Casey was back outside the school and he didn't have the two boys with them. The fire squad was putting the fire out with the water hoses now. Gabby was in the ambulance with Mills which he didn't like. He started putting all this medical equipment on her. Her breathing wasn't that great as Mills informed him. For Mills this was a chance for him to save Gabby's life. Maybe even starting a new relationship with her. He hated being in the middle of whatever her and Casey where going through, but she wanted her to choose him. He finally finished hooking her up to the equipment at got out of the ambulance.

"Chief I'm going to take her to the hospital, she needs a doctor." He told Chief Boden. Chief Boden didn't reply. He was thinking about how they might have lost two lives today.

"Chief." Mills said.

"Yeah, go ahead, we'll meet you back at the fire house." Boden said. Mills got back in the ambulance and took Dawson to the hospital to be treated. Meanwhile the rest of the team was hosing down the school. The news reporters had arrived and Chief Boden was being interviewed.

"Chief Boden is it true that there might be two boys still inside that school?" one news lady asked him. It took him a few minutes to answer that question.

"Yes, we did all that we could to try and save them." He replied.

"Can you explain to us what happened when your squad went into the fire?" another reporter asked. Chief Boden was calm.

"You want to know what happen?" he asked them.

"Alright, what happened was my team was called in to get the fire under control. They went inside and split up. Two of them went up to the second floor and one went to search the first floor. The two that went upstairs found three students, all boys. One of my firemen saved a kid and got him out. The other one… well she couldn't get out in time." Explained Chief Boden. The microphones were in his face and news reporters surrounded him. It was silent, like they wanted him to continue on.

"Not only may we have lost two students we could have lost one of my very own but my fire squad managed, with teamwork, to get her out." He added. He started to get a little emotional. People started asking more questions but he held up his hand.

"There will be no more questions, thank you for your patients." He said leaving the news reporters.

**Previously on Chicago Fire**

"_Not only may we have lost two students, we could have lost one of my very own but my fire squad managed, with teamwork, to get her out." He added. He started to get a little emotional. The reporter started asking more questions but he held up his hand._

"_There will be no more questions, thank you for you patients." He said leaving the news reporters._

_**Title is called Firehouse Revenge. Alright here his Part Two (the conclusion). Enjoy! **_

**Now on Chicago Fire**

Everyone except Dawson and Mills were back at the firehouse. The doctor said Gabby needed to stay overnight. Lt. Casey was parking the fire truck and putting the equipment away and that's when he saw detective Antonio Dawson walking up. Casey stopped what he was doing and went over to him to see what was up.

"Gabby's not here, she's still at the hospital." Casey told him.

"I didn't come here to ask about Gabby but thanks for the update on her. Where's Chief Boden?" he asked.

"Uh… He should be in his office. You can follow me." Said Casey. Detective Dawson follow Lt. Casey up the stairs of the firehouse to Chief Boden's office. The door was closed. Lt. Casey knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard Chief Boden say. Casey opened the door with detective Dawson behind him.

"Lt, how can I help you?" Boden asked him.

"Detective Dawson wanted to speak with you." He informed him. Antonio stepped forward. There was a moment of silence.

"Detective?" Chief Boden asked.

"This is regarding Shay's murder." Replied Antonio. Casey and Boden exchanged looks.

"Lt. Casey shut the door please." He told him. Casey did as he was told.

"What did you find?" Boden asked Antonio.

"We know who murder Shay, we have a name." he said.

"Who?" asked Boden.

"Jimmy Calvin." He replied. There was a moment of silence before any of them replied.

"Who's Jimmy Calvin?" asked Chief Boden.

"Were still working on that part, but we also found out that he's after somebody else too, somebody else that works here at Fire House 51." Added Antonio. Chief Boden gave him a look.

"Go on." Said Chief Boden. Detective Dawson took a deep breath and then said the name.

"My sister Gabby Dawson." He finally said. Nobody in the room said anything for a good five minutes. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Chief Boden.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." Said Sylvie.

"It's always a bad time, but what did you come in here for?" asked Boden.

"Mills left Gabby's room to go get her something to eat but when he returned she was gone. Somebody took her." She explained. Chief Boden, Casey and detective Dawson left the room immediately and headed for the hospital.

"Thank you for telling me." He said to her before he left.

"What's this about? Did someone kidnap her?" she asked worried.

"It's possible." Replied Chief Boden.

Chief Boden, Lt. Casey and detective Dawson arrived at the hospital. They went into Gabby's room where the bed was empty. Mills was sitting one of the chairs but got up when they came in. Casey went over and grabbed Mills shirt.

"Who took her?" he asked aggressively.

"I-I don't know, I didn't get a good look at his face!" said Mills startled by the fact that Casey grabbed him. Detective Dawson pulled out his phone and went to the pictures section to show Mills pictures of Jimmy Calvin.

"Was it him? His name is Jimmy Calvin and his next target is Gabby!" said Antonio.

"Look I don't know who I saw. He had a gun pointed at her, okay? I didn't want her to get shot." Replied Mills. Casey let go of Mills and Mills straightened his shirt. They left the room and detective Dawson started asking the people who worked there if they saw Jimmy by any chance.

"You've seen this guy?" he asked a doctor while holding up his phone.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen him." Said the doctor. Antonio walked up to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the desk ask. He showed her his phone.

"Have you seen him? He took a patient." Asked Dawson.

"No, I'm sorry." Said the lady. He saw some doctors come in through the elevator and rushed over to them showing them his phone.

"Seen him around the hospital?" he asked the group.

"I've seen him." One of them replied. Antonio walked up to him.

"Where?" he asked.

"They just left, all I can give you is a black small car." Said the doctor. Antonio wrote the information down on his notepad.

"Thank you." He said and walked over to find Chief Boden and Lt. Casey.

"They're gone, but one of the doctors told me he put Gabby in a small black car." He informed them.

"That's a start. What about the security cameras, you think there would be any footage?" Casey asked him.

"Definitely, I'll ask to see if I can get access to it." Said Antonio as he left to find the chief of staff for the footage.

**Previously on Chicago Fire**

"_This is regarding Shay's murder." Said detective Dawson. _

"_What did you find?" Boden asked him. _

"_We have a name."_

"_Who?"_

"_Jimmy Calvin." Replied Antonio. _

**Now on Chicago Fire**

Detective Dawson was able to get footage to the security cameras. With that he brought it back to the Chicago Police station with him. He was sitting at his desk when Sergeant Voight came up to him.

"Antonio." He said. Antonio look up at him.

"Yeah, boss?" he asked.

"I think you should stay out of this case, it involves your sister—

"She my sister and I'm going to find her." He told him.

"Listen, when it comes to cases involving family, it can get rough." Explained Voight.

"I'm her bother, I need to find her and put whoever did this to her in jail." He said.

"Antonio—

"Hey, Voight?" They heard Erin ask as she came into the squad room.

"Don't put yourself in a position you don't want to be in." he said then going over to Erin.

"Yeah, what's up Erin?" he asked her. She took out a file.

"We got a lead in the twin brother's case, they turn out to both be career entitled rapist, who get paid thousands of dollars." She informed him.

"We're gonna need NYPD's Special Victims Unit help on this on, I'll give Sergeant Benson a call. In the meantime Erin, help out on the case with Antonio." He said heading to his office.

_At NYPD Special Victims Unit in Sergeant Olivia Benson's office. Her desk phone rings, she picks it up. _

"Sergeant Benson." She said.

"We need you and your teams help, Olivia. We got twin brothers who are both career entitled rapist, who get paid thousands of dollars for each woman the rape. We could really use your expertise in this case." Said Voight.

"I'm quite busy with a case down here, but I'll send up some of my detectives." She told him.

"Olivia." Said Voight.

"What?"

"These twin boys are more than just career rapist." He said. Olivia leaned back in her chair.

"Then what else are they?"

"We believe they are holding women hostage in a warehouse or a basement of some sort." He explained. Olivia heard a knock on her door.

"Listen I got something I need to take care of first but I'll send a few of my detectives down to help investigate." She said.

"We'll see you then." Said Voight hanging up.

"Come in." said Olivia. Detective Rollins walks in and Olivia is surprised.

"Amanda." She said.

"Listen, Sergeant I know you want to know everything about what happened between Patton and I but there is no use. He wins every time. And I don't want to purse it anymore." She told her.

"That's how they win Amanda. Patton has more power over you and I get that—

"No, you don't get it! You never will. What Patton did do me was the worst that ever happened and he's gonna continue to come back. That's why I need to work here, it's my only hope of escaping him." She said so loudly that probably people outside the room could hear her. Olivia slowly stood up and walked over to stand in front of Amanda.

"Amanda, the only way to get pass it, is to purse your case. People need to realize who Patton is and what he did to you and those other women." She said calmly.

"No, Plus we already tried going to court and look how well that turned out. It's great that you guys wanna help me but I don't need your help I can take care of myself." She told Liv annoyed at her and then walked out of her office. Olivia wanted to help Amanda get justice for her case but she didn't know the full story of what happened between her and Patton. Amanda was just another one of her detectives. Since they are still a little short on staff, which is the only reason why she is still here. Sergeant Benson walked out and into the squad room. She went up to Fin who was looking at files and sorting through some of them.

"Hey Fin?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Liv, what can I help you with?" he said looking at her.

"You mind going up to Chicago and help with the Intelligence Unit?"

"What for?" he asked.

"They are trying to catch some serious rapist and they requested our help." She explained.

"As long as you're okay without me for a week or so, sure, no problem." He said.

"I'll have you and Amaro go up there, Rollins got enough on her plate for now." She told him.

"When do you want us to leave?" Fin asked her.

"First flight to Chicago in the morning." She replied. She saw Amaro come in and sit at his desk.

"Hey, Amaro, you mind taking a trip up to Chicago for me?" she asked.

"What for?" he asked.

"To help the Intelligence Unit, you remember you went up there before with Rollins, its with Sergeant Voight's team." She said.

"Yeah, sure, anybody else coming up with me?"

"Fin is coming with you, you guys are gonna take the first flight out to Chicago in the morning." She explained.

"Sounds great, it'll be good for me to get out of this city for a couple of days." He told her.

"I'll go let Voight know you guys are coming up." She said heading into her office.

**Previously on Chicago Fire**

"_I got a lead on the case, twin brothers who are career entitled rapist who get paid thousands of dollars." Said Erin._

"_We're gonna need NYPD's Special Vitim Unit help on this case. I'll give Sergeant Benson a call." Said Voight. _

"Listen, Sergeant I know you want to know everything about what happened between Patton and I but there is no use. He wins every time. And I don't want to purse it anymore." She told her.

"You mind going up to Chicago and help with the Intelligence Unit?"

"_I'll have you and Amaro go up there, Rollins got enough on her plate for now." She told him. _

**Now on Chicago Fire**

"Please don't hurt me." Dawson said to the man that kidnapped her. She was tied to a chair sitting in the middle of the room. The man walked in pointing a gun at her.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't who you are! I've never seen you before!" she said loudly.

"Lier!" he shouted at walked up to her.

"You don't remember that fire? Uh... DO YOU? THE FIRE THAT KILLED MY SISTER! You could have saved her, you could have!" he shouted enough that his spit fell onto her face.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" she shouted at him.

"Go ahead and play games with me all you want firefighter. I'll kill you just like I did with the other one." He said.

"What do you mean other one?" she asked confused but knowing he probably meant Shay.

"I believe you all call her by Shay." He said walking around to the back of her with the gun pointed at her neck.

"You, you're the one that murdered her." She said angry.

"I don't think I would call it murder… She wasn't doing what I asked her to do, and nether are you." He said holding the gun up against her throat.

"I think I know where my sister is." Said Antonio walking into the squad room.

"Were?" Ruzek asked.

"The place were Shay was murdered." He replied.

"I don't think that's where she is." Said Halstead walking in holding a file in his hands.

"Then were?"

"She's at Lucas's house." Replied Halstead.

"Who's Lucas?"

"Don't know, but it's only a few blocks away from where she lives." He explained.

"Well, let's get going then?" said Antonio hooking his gun on.

_They got to Lucas's house and stood outside the house. They couldn't tell if anyone was home or not. Antonio, Halstead, Erin, and Atwater where at the front door. Halstead knocked on the door a few times. _

"Chicago PD!" he shouted and then after waiting a couple of minutes he gave Atwater the signal to knock down the door. The door was down and they all went in. Halstead was the first one in. He saw a blood trail on the carpet floor that lead into another room. He signaled at the others to be quite and follow him. There was a door on the left. He tried opening it but it was locked.

**Previously on Chicago Fire**

"_I got a lead on the case, twin brothers who are career entitled rapist who get paid thousands of dollars." Said Erin._

"_We're gonna need NYPD's Special Vitim Unit help on this case. I'll give Sergeant Benson a call." Said Voight. _

"Listen, Sergeant I know you want to know everything about what happened between Patton and I but there is no use. He wins every time. And I don't want to purse it anymore." She told her.

"You mind going up to Chicago and help with the Intelligence Unit?"

"_I'll have you and Amaro go up there, Rollins got enough on her plate for now." She told him. _

**Now on Chicago Fire**

"Please don't hurt me." Dawson said to the man that kidnapped her. She was tied to a chair sitting in the middle of the room. The man walked in pointing a gun at her.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't who you are! I've never seen you before!" she said loudly.

"Lier!" he shouted at walked up to her.

"You don't remember that fire? Uh... DO YOU? THE FIRE THAT KILLED MY SISTER! You could have saved her, you could have!" he shouted enough that his spit fell onto her face.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" she shouted at him.

"Go ahead and play games with me all you want firefighter. I'll kill you just like I did with the other one." He said.

"What do you mean other one?" she asked confused but knowing he probably meant Shay.

"I believe you all call her by Shay." He said walking around to the back of her with the gun pointed at her neck.

"You, you're the one that murdered her." She said angry.

"I don't think I would call it murder… She wasn't doing what I asked her to do, and nether are you." He said holding the gun up against her throat.

"I think I know where my sister is." Said Antonio walking into the squad room.

"Were?" Ruzek asked.

"The place were Shay was murdered." He replied.

"I don't think that's where she is." Said Halstead walking in holding a file in his hands.

"Then were?"

"She's at Lucas's house." Replied Halstead.

"Who's Lucas?"

"Don't know, but it's only a few blocks away from where she lives." He explained.

"Well, let's get going then?" said Antonio hooking his gun on.

_They got to Lucas's house and stood outside the house. They couldn't tell if anyone was home or not. Antonio, Halstead, Erin, and Atwater where at the front door. Halstead knocked on the door a few times. _

"Chicago PD!" he shouted and then after waiting a couple of minutes he gave Atwater the signal to knock down the door. The door was down and they all went in. Halstead was the first one in. He saw a blood trail on the carpet floor that lead into another room. He signaled at the others to be quite and follow him. There was a door on the left. He tried opening it but it was locked.

"CHICAGO POLICE!" he shouted. There was a scream. A women's scream. He busted the door opened and then he saw a man holding a gun at Antonio's sister Gabby.

"Don't shot her." He said calmly to Jimmy. Jimmy stilling holding his gun against Gabby's throat with Gabby in tears.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jimmy said. At that moment the others were behind him.

"Put the gun down Jimmy, you don't want to shot her, trust me. She's not worth it." Said Antonio now standing next to Halstead pointing his gun directly at Jimmy. Jimmy started to laugh and pointed the gun now at Antonio.

"You have no idea what it's like." Said Jimmy.

"You have no idea what it's like to me, I murder people because people murdered my sister when she could have easily been saved." Explained Jimmy.

"I know you're angry Jimmy but killing people isn't the answer to fix your problems. You don't need to shot her." Said Antonio. Jimmy's voice started to get shaky.

"Then how about killing myself, if I can't kill other people? I know you would all like that Uh? Wouldn't you?" asked Jimmy.

"Don't shot her." He said calmly to Jimmy. Jimmy stilling holding his gun against Gabby's throat with Gabby in tears.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jimmy said. At that moment the others were behind him.

"Put the gun down Jimmy, you don't want to shot her, trust me. She's not worth it." Said Antonio now standing next to Halstead pointing his gun directly at Jimmy. Jimmy started to laugh and pointed the gun now at Antonio.

"You have no idea what it's like." Said Jimmy.

"You have no idea what it's like to me, I murder people because people murdered my sister when she could have easily been saved." Explained Jimmy.

"I know you're angry Jimmy but killing people isn't the answer to fix your problems. You don't need to shot her." Said Antonio. Jimmy's voice started to get shaky.

"Then how about killing myself, if I can't kill other people? I know you would all like that Uh? Wouldn't you?" asked Jimmy. There was a moment of silence and then they head sirens of police cars headed there way. Antonio held his gun in one had, in the air, not pointing at Jimmy.

"Jimmy." He said.

"Look, I'm not going to shot you and you're not going to shot anybody either. There are two ways we can go about this." Antonio added. Jimmy didn't say anything. The rest of the police where surrounding the outside of the house.

"I just want to see my sister again." Said Jimmy shaking his hands. Antonio tried to reach for Jimmy's gun but that was a mistake.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled and pressed the gun on the back of Gabby's next.

"She's my sister, Jimmy, please don't." said Antonio.

"If I shot her, you'll know how I feel!" yelled Jimmy. Antonio stepped forward a little bit.

"Jimmy, we can resolve this—just hand me the gun." Said Antonio. Antonio held out his hand for Jimmy to hand over the gun.

"You don't want to do this." Antonio added. After a minute Jimmy released the gun from pointing at Gabby and dropped the gun. Antonio went to pick it up. Meanwhile Halstead went over to arrest him.

"Jimmy Calvin you're under arrest for the murder of Leslie Shay and attempt murder of Gabriela Dawson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you." Said Halstead putting the cuffs on him. Halstead took Jimmy outside and Antonio went to untie his sister.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I will be." She said. When Antonio finished untying her, he noticed some bruises on her arm. She got up and Antonio helped her out. The first person Gabby saw when walking out was Casey.

"Gabby, you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't touch me." She said walking away from Casey. She went over and sat in the back of the ambulance to be check out. She saw Chief Boden walking over.

"You alright Dawson?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Did he murder Shay?" he asked.

"Yes, he was going kill me too, if Antonio and his squad didn't interrupt." She explained.

"Glad to see you alive." He told her.

**Previously on Chicago Fire**

"_Look, I'm not going to shot you and you're not going to shot anybody either. There are two ways we can go about this." Antonio added. Jimmy didn't say anything. The rest of the police where surrounding the outside of the house. _

"_If I shot her, you'll know how I feel!" yelled Jimmy. Antonio stepped forward a little bit._

"_Jimmy Calvin you're under arrest for the murder of Leslie Shay and attempt murder of Gabriela Dawson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you." Said Halstead. _

**Now on Chicago Fire**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter of the Chicago Fire crossover with Chicago PD. But during this story I added in the NYPD's SVU team which is gonna be a whole different story all together. So don't except to be seeing SVU till my next fanfic which is gonna be Chicago PD and Special Victims Unit. I hope to get started on that soon. They will be working on a case that is about a rapist who turns into a serial killer. Until then enjoy the rest of part two! And thank you so much for reading this! I would love some feedback! **

"You murdered a women and attempted to murder another one. Mind explaining that?" said Halstead sitting down in the chair in front of Jimmy. Halstead took out Leslie Shay's file and showed him a picture of her.

"This is who you murdered." He said tapping his finger on Shay. Jimmy still wasn't talking.

"You murdered a completely innocent women." He said. Still nothing from Jimmy.

"Okay, you don't want to talk about Leslie Shay, what about Gabriela Dawson? Uh? Why did you try and kill her?" Halstead continued to ask.

"I. didn't. Murder her." Jimmy said starring directly at Halstead.

"But you did murder Leslie." He told him. Halstead got up from the chair and went around to face Jimmy.

"You murdered an innocent women!" Halstead shouted at him.

"People get murdered every day, just like my sister did." Said Jimmy. Halstead slammed his hand on the table to get Jimmy's attention.

"You murdered a women who had nothing to do with you! Nothing at all!" he shouted.

"Leslie Shay could have saved my sister but she didn't, she let her die. So the consequence of that was to kill Leslie myself." Jimmy explained.

"So this is more like revenge then?" asked Halstead.

"Exactly detective, you figured it out." Said Jimmy sarcastically.

'"Stop playing games with me!" at that moment there was a knock on the door and in came Atwater with another man.

"What?" asked Halstead.

"Jimmy's lawyer." Replied Atwater. Halstead straighten his shirt.

"I hope you go to hell." Halstead said and then left the interrogation room to Jimmy and his lawyer.

"This is unbelievable. He's gonna get away with it." He told Atwater annoyed. They got back to the squad room and Halstead saw detective Amaro with Tutuola with him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Halstead asked while sitting at his desk.

"Your Sergeant requested our help." Replied Amaro.

"Halstead, did you get Jimmy to talk at all?" said Sergeant Voight walking in.

"Not really, but he confused to murdering Leslie Shay though." He informed him.

"Where is he now?"

"Interrogation room with his lawyer." Replied Halstead.

"You must be the detectives from NYPD's Special Victims Unit." Voight asked Amaro and Tutuola.

"Yeah, Benson sent us up here. You said you needed help catching a rapist." Replied Fin.

"We'll talk about it in my office." Said Voight as Fin and Nick followed him into his office in the back of the squad room.

"Detective Halstead?" a voice asked. Halstead looked up from his desk and saw Jimmy's lawyer.

"Jimmy Calvin confused, so you can put him in prison. I recommend at least 15 years." Said the lawyer.

"We're not taking him to court?" Halstead asked.

"I wouldn't, he would just say the same thing. You have the authority to put that man where he belongs, Mr. Halstead." Replied the lawyer.

"Okay, I guess I'll go put him in jail." Said Halstead getting up to go to the interrogation room to get Jimmy.

_Now at Firehouse 51. Detective Antonio Dawson walks in and goes over to Gabby's desk. _

"Antonio what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to say welcome back." He said.

"Thanks."

"I really came here to tell you that Jimmy Calvin has been placed in jail. He can't hurt you or anyone else anymore." Antonio informed her.

"That's good, thanks for the update." Was all Gabby said. She went back to doing her paper work.

"Gabby." Said Antonio.

"What?" she asked.

"Jimmy changed you in a way, didn't he?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about. Good night Antonio." She said.

"If you ever want to talk about what Jimmy did to you, I'm here." He told her.

"Thanks."

"Good night Gabby, glad to see you back at work." Said Antonio as he then walked out of the firehouse to head home.

_THE END _


End file.
